Extended Support
by LolAya
Summary: Just a short expansion on the events that happens after the supports of Chrom and Female Avatar.
1. Chapter 1 C-Support

I've been playing the game for a while now. Actually, already finished it a few months ago. But only thought of this recently.

Yes, I ship Chrom and Female Avatar. No, I'm not jumping on the bandwagon. Yes, I honestly like this pairing; it makes me melt. No, I wasn't influenced by anybody else.

One day I just wondered how it would be if I could extend the support scenes between Chrom and Female Avatar, so this came out. And I will be using the name "Robin" in this fic.

This will be extremely short, btw.

* * *

C-Support

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble." Robin sighed as Chrom hurriedly left her tent. She was about to forgive him, but her mind returned to the previous conversation they had. "But wait... He just gave me the greatest insult a woman could ever receive! And I bet he would just laugh it off if I told him I never thought of him as a noble! That is NOT fair."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Good gods, Chrom, did you do something funny to Robin?" Lissa pulled Chrom over and whispered to him. It was currently evening and the group had just finished their dinner.

"F-funny? Of course not! If I did you wouldn't be talking so casually to me like this." Chrom frowned.

"Really?" Lissa raised an eyebrow. "If you did nothing, then why was Robin giving you a very nasty look during dinner? In fact, she was glaring daggers at you ever since you talked to her this afternoon."

"I swear, Lissa, I did nothing!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Milord, no matter how much you deny it, Robin surely is mad at you for a reason. The whole camp has noticed how her expression changes whenever you are mentioned." Frederick said.

"Whoa, Frederick! Where did you come from?" Lissa jumped in surprise.

"Milady, if you want to talk privately without anybody noticing, it would be best if you actually talked at where nobody could see you. And whispering should be done more quietly than that." Frederick sighed. "Back to the topic at hand. Milord, you should apologize to Robin as soon as possible, as a rift in the relationship between the master tactician and the leader of the army is sure to create problems in the future."

"Look, I'll apologize to her, but it's nothing any of you should be worrying about, alright? Tell that to the rest of the people." Chrom waved them off and started to head towards his tent. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

"But Chrom, if you really want to sincerely apologize, you should probably do it within the day." Lissa suggested. "After all, it's best not to drag this out."

"I'm afraid milady has a point." Frederick nodded beside Lissa.

"..." Chrom stood there, weighing his options and considering the consequences. After a while, he sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go find Robin in her tent. But if you find my corpse in a nearby ditch tomorrow morning, it's all your fault."

"Good luck!" Lissa waved as Chrom headed towards Robin's tent. As he was on his way there, she looked at Frederick, worried. "Whatever my idiot brother did, surely Robin wouldn't kill him, right?"

"I sure hope so..." Frederick sighed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"*Ahem* Robin? Are you in there?" Chrom stood awkwardly outside Robin's tent. Even if he was the leader of the army and the prince of Ylisse, it wouldn't stop the flight of rumors if ever he was seen standing outside the tent of a woman at night, so he hoped with all his heart that nobody would see him there.

A loud sigh followed by Robin's voice greeted him. "What is it, Chrom?"

"Uh, I'm here to apologize, but, um, could you first let me in?"

"...do whatever you want."

"Right." Chrom wasted no time entering her tent. When he entered, he saw Robin burying her face in an extremely large book. "That's a...uh, large you book you have there. Where did you get it?"

"Found it in the library in the palace." Robin answered curtly.

"Huh, I've never seen that one before."

"Most probably because you aren't a person of intellect and would never enter the library unless needed to."

"Okay, now THAT'S an insult."

"You tell me." Robin shifted her eyes from the book to Chrom then back again.

After a while of awkward silence, though mostly it was on Chrom's part, Chrom sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to start another argument, alright? I came here to apologize."

"As what you told me when you were still outside the tent. I reckon it's about what happened this afternoon?" Robin sighed and closed the book after inserting a bookmark.

"Yes. I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to insult you in anyway. It's just that..."

"Chrom, stop it, before you say anything that will make the situation even worse." Robin sighed. "You clearly lack the skill in expressing what you want to say without insulting a woman, but I understand where you were getting at."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes."

"But all those nasty looks you were giving me..."

"I may have forgiven you, but I'm still mad. My pride was hurt, after all. But give me time to think it all through and for my pride to accept it. By tomorrow morning, everything will be back to normal." Robin assured him. "I also apologize for the insult I gave you. For one to lead an entire army, it takes more than just intellect, so ignore what I told you."

"That's a relief." Chrom sighed. "Lissa and Frederick told me people were concerned that I did something to you."

"It was that obvious, huh?" Robin chuckled. "Well, once they see that we're alright tomorrow, they'll just regard it as a minor disagreement or something like that."

"Alright. Now that everything's been cleared up, I should go back as well."

"Ah, wait. I forgot to ask you about our schedule tomorrow." Robin stopped Chrom before he stepped out of the tent.

"Tomorrow? We've already dealt with the brigand problems here, so if there isn't anything to do, we'll go back to Ylisstol. I have to discuss the Plegia problem with Emm."

"Very well. That's it. Have a good night, Chrom."

"Likewise." Chrom smiled at her and was about to head out, but just stood there like a statue after taking a look outside the tent.

"Um, Chrom?"

"Robin, do you mind if I stay for a little while longer?"

"...eh?"

"It's not what you think, I swear!" Chrom hushed her. "There are some people outside and I don't want them to see me leaving your tent at this hour. Think about the rumors that might spread and hurt your name."

"...you're more worried about me?" Robin looked at him in surprise.

"Well, of course. You're a woman, if your name was tainted, wouldn't it be hard for you?"

"Color me surprised, you're actually sweet." Robin chuckled.

"I appreciate your compliment, even if it kind of sounds like another insult." Chrom said despite the light hue of pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry. But wouldn't it be worse if somebody spotted you leaving my tent at an even later time?"

"I'll leave as soon as the coast is clear. The people outside shouldn't take too long... There! They're leaving. I'll be taking my leave, too, in case somebody else comes along. See you tomorrow!"

Robin waved at him as he exited the tent. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

B-support will be out soon :D

How was it, though?

Leave your thoughts on the review section!


	2. Chapter 2 B-Support

A bit later than I intended but...B-support is out!

This was rather hard to write, as I had no experience with this sort of thing (which I'm glad I don't), so imagining the awkwardness was difficult. I also had to imagine what kind of reaction a man would give if he witnessed something like that. Especially a man such as Chrom.

* * *

B-Support

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Robin's scream was audible across the entire camp, and she didn't care, as long as that blue-haired idiot would leave the woman's bathing tent as soon as possible.

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." A madly blushing Chrom stuttered as he exited the tent, almost tripping along the way.

"What kind of moron would ignore the huge sign on the front flap on the tent that has "WOMEN'S BATHING TENT" written on it with gigantic fonts?" After Chrom was gone, Robin lowered the arms that hugged her chest and grabbed a towel on a nearby table, mumbling to herself as she got dressed. "I swear, his stupidity knows no bounds."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Oh, um, you're done." Chrom said awkwardly as Robin came out from the tent. Standing right outside the woman's bathing tent was enough to make him look like a suspicious individual, prince or no prince, so he decided to wait a couple of steps away from the tent entrance to avoid looking like a pervert attempting to take a peek inside the tent, though he has already successfully accomplished it without even wanting to.

Robin gave him a glare and went straight to the main tent, where all the battle strategies and meetings were done, while Chrom silently followed behind her without saying a word.

As they headed towards the main tent, neither of them noticed the suspicious shadow that appeared from an unnoticeable corner who was holding onto a wooden signboard. It approached the woman's bathing tent and put the signboard, which had the words "WOMAN'S BATHING TENT" written on it, back to where it belonged and left the scene before anybody noticed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later!...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!"

Robin watched in amusement as Chrom clumsily left the tent, smiling at Chrom's awkwardness while shaking her head.

"Gods, this is the worst day of my life!" Chrom hid his face behind his palms as he sat on a nearby log as soon as he was far enough from Robin, exhausted. After a while, he looked up. "Actually, it's debatable if this is actually worst or best...but no! What the hell am I thinking!? Of course it's the worst. Just when I thought that last time's incident was already done with, the gods bless, er, curse me with another awkward encounter with Robin..."

"Hey, Blue, why looking so blue?" Gaius walked by and noticed Chrom with a troubled look on his face. "You look like you ate something nasty."

"Oh, good afternoon Gaius. Nothing, just contemplating on...something." Chrom almost told Gaius about the things that transpired between him and Robin, but quickly realized how bad it would be if he actually told him that. "It's nothing too important."

"Well your expression says the complete opposite. Now, tell me what's going on under that blue fur of yours."

"Like what I told you, it's nothing!" Chrom said, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Hey, Chrom, Gaius. What's wrong?" Lissa noticed them sitting together and Chrom with a frown so she decided to approach.

"Sup, Princess. Blue here was looking down so I thought of cheering him up, but that doesn't seem to be working." Gaius put an arm around Chrom's shoulder, but Chrom was too tired to even comment on it and just looked at the dirt beside his feet.

"Huh, let me guess." Lissa took a look at Chrom and looked up the sky with a finger on her chin. It didn't take her long, though. "I'm betting it's about Robin."

Chrom cringed at how accurate his sister's guess was, but he made no other reaction as his eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Oh, hey Bubbles." He heard Gaius beside him said, and he cringed again. If his memory is correct, he remembers Gaius calling Robin "Bubbles", so does that mean Robin is there? Chrom was afraid that if he looks up and it turns out to be actually Robin, he'll face will turn red like a beet.

"Hello, Robin. What's up?" Lissa confirmed Chrom's fears, and he cursed his luck. He didn't want to see Robin so soon after...what happened.

"I'm here to talk to Gaius." Robin said. Chrom sighed in relief. Good, she's not here to see him. Not sure how he should feel about that, but at least he didn't need to face her. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." Gaius shrugged and stood up. Soon enough, only Chrom and Lissa were left alone, while Chrom still had his eyes fixated to the ground. Not once did he look up to face Robin, and Lissa surely noticed it.

"Hey, Chrom, don't tell me you had another disagreement with Robin." Lissa asked as she sat beside her brother.

"Disagreement? N-no! At least...I wouldn't call it that..." Chrom sighed loudly. "Besides, we're...alright. Robin wasn't mad at me."

"She didn't look like she was mad." Lissa agreed. "Though she did give you a pretty long look. Not to mention you didn't look like you wanted to face her. Ah, I know! You did something unspeakable, that's why you didn't even want to look her in the face!"

Lissa's guess was so accurate, it scared Chrom. "Unspeakable?! Gods, no! Robin would fry me if I did!"

"Hmm...true, you wouldn't be here if you deliberately did something fishy." Lissa said, and Chrom couldn't help noticing her emphasis on the word "deliberately". However, before Chrom could question her about it, Lissa cut him off. "So what exactly did you do to be avoiding Robin like that? If you don't clear that up, people will start getting suspicious."

"I know." Chrom sighed. "I'd rather not let everybody know about this, so could you keep it a secret? I'll try figuring it out on my own."

Lissa frowned, but agreed. "Fine. But if ever you need help with women, you know I can always help you out!"

"You make it sound as if I'm hopeless with women, which is kind of true...but, thanks, Lissa. I'll let you know if the situation goes out of hand." Chrom affectionately patted Lissa's head before leaving. He did not notice the smirk on Lissa's face as she watched her brother walk away.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The next few days were hell for Chrom, and that's taking it lightly. Robin is the chief tactician and he is the general, making it impossible for Chrom to completely avoid meeting up with her. Chrom accepted that fact and still went to strategy meetings with her everyday, but every time he tries to talk to her, or even look at her, he just stands there, frozen in awkwardness as he remembers that day he accidentally stumbled into the woman's bathing tent and witnessing Robin in all of her naked glory. In fact, he can't seem to get that image out of his mind, and it's making things very difficult for him.

Luckily for him, Robin doesn't seem to notice it and continued to discuss strategies with him, even if most of the time it turned into a one-sided conversation. Outside of war, Robin doesn't actively try to converse with him, which saved him some time and energy from trying to avoid awkward encounters, and Chrom was grateful for that. However, even if Robin doesn't notice a thing, he needs to do something about his instant awkward state whenever he's with her.

"I feel so awkward around Robin. Ever since that bathing tent run-in... *sigh* Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment. Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before. ...Ah, I know: a bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves... I'll have a soak and then find Robin_ f_or a relaxed conversation, like always." Chrom said to himself as he went inside the men's bathing tent.

* * *

There we go. B-Support.

I'll be releasing A-support right after this, since, as some might notice, I decided to put the start of the A-support's conversation here, and it'll be strange if I let it hang like that.

What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in the review section!


	3. Chapter 3 A-Support

And here comes A-support! Woot!

Wrote this a few hours right after I finished B-support, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed with myself. Never have I released another chapter right after the previous one, on the same day. This must have broken a personal record.

* * *

A-Support

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"...OUCH! Ow!...YEOWCH!...OW!"

Robin's loud scream, followed by Chrom's pained cries, caught the entire camp by surprise. Even the birds nearby who were peacefully minding their own business were scared away by the commotion. People hurried to where the scream originated from, thinking that it must be a Risen infestation or perhaps a brigand ambush, only to find Robin bending over beside a tent with her hands on her knees and her face an unusual shade of red.

"Robin, did something happen?!" Sumia rushed to Robin. "We all heard you scream."

"I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! Saw a snake and it scared me, yep, that's it! Blasted snake, creeping up on me like that!" Robin quickly composed herself. "Sorry to alert all of you."

"But what about Chrom? We heard his cries as well..." Lissa asked but was cut off by Robin.

"Uh, Chrom? He, um, went to chase the snake away. Y-you see, I tried to scare it away but then Chrom came over, which scared me the second time, and I, er, accidentally hit him. Ahahahaha. N-nothing to worry about."

"Huh." Lissa looked at her, not exactly convinced, but she was sure she wouldn't get anything out of Robin anyway. "If you say so...but gosh, you look flustered. That snake really gave you a scare, huh? Want to go rest somewhere first?"

"No, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm good." Robin assured them once more, and they all shrugged as they went back to their own business.

"Nice cover-up." Chrom's voice behind her gave her a jump. "But as a master tactician, you could've come up with something better."

"Don't scare me like that!" Robin turned to punch a now fully-dressed Chrom. "And you think my cover-up wasn't good enough? Fine, why don't you let me hear your own "better" story?"

"Relax, I was joking. Even I couldn't pull off a better tale if I were in your shoes." Chrom raised his hands in defense. Robin glared at him and pouted, while Chrom just chuckled.

"..."

"..."

"C-Chrom...I..."

"Hold on a sec, if you want to talk about that, it's better if we go somewhere nobody will hear us." Chrom cut Robin off, and Robin agreed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me." Robin chuckled.

"And so is yours." Chrom smiled back. "Well, now that that's over with, I better get going. Some people might wonder on what's taking me so long to chase away a single snake."

"Ugh, do you really have to bring that up again? I admit it's not the best cover-up, but you didn't have to mention it." Robin rolled her eyes but stopped Chrom before he left. "Hold on a sec. C'mere."

"Uh, Robin?" Chrom asked in confusion as he was pulled back by Robin and then forced to sit on a chair. "What's the matter?"

"Do you really plan on going outside with a bleeding ear?" Robin said as she took out a box and started searching through the stuff inside it.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" Chrom said. He touched the ear that was hit by soap dish Robin threw at him. He winced when his finger touched the wound and he did see some blood. "Huh, it was stinging, but it didn't feel like it was bleeding..."

"I noticed it just now, too." Robin approached with some ointment in hand. "Now hold still, this is going to sting."

"Is this really necessary? Why can't we just call Lissa or some other healer...ow!" Chrom hissed as Robin applied the ointment on the wound.

"Such a small wound isn't worth the use of a staff. And I told you its gonna sting." Robin tried to put some more, but Chrom dodged it. "Will you stay still?!"

S-sorry, but it hurts..."

"Oh quit your whining. It's just some ointment for heavens' sake!" Robin grabbed Chrom's head with both her hands and made him stop moving so she could properly apply the medicine. "Aren't you the prince of Ylisse and the leader of the Shepherds? Surely some stinging ointment is nothing compared to the wounds you received in battle?"

"Y-yeah, but this and that are completely different things..."

"Stop acting like an overgrown baby." Robin rolled her eyes, and Chrom stopped talking.

"..."

"..."

"...Robin?" Chrom realized something, and he felt the temperature on his face steadily rise.

"Hmm?"

"You're really close..." At this distance, Chrom would clearly see the details on Robin's face. Just a little more, and their noses would touch.

"Well of course I am, how am supposed to apply medicine on that ear of yours if I'm ten feet away?" Robin sighed and pulled back, seemingly done with treating Chrom's wounded ear. "Really, if I didn't know you so well, I would've doubted you as the prince of Ylisse."

Robin went to put the bottle of medicine back, and Chrom felt a sense of disappointment as cold wind swept across his face when Robin's presence that was so close to him was suddenly replaced by air. He was suddenly missing her sweet breath that tickled his skin. Realizing that sudden emotion, Chrom mentally slapped himself to rid the thought.

When Robin turned to face him, she was surprised to see a completely different kind of expression on Chrom's face. "Chrom...? You're making a really weird face. Are you feeling alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, uh... Well! Now that my wound's been treated, I really need to get going! See ya later, Robin!" Chrom was surprised when Robin all of a sudden placed a cool hand on his forehead and her face was again right in front of his. He stood up in a panic and left the tent, leaving a confused Robin staring after him.

"What's gotten into him? Weird..." Robin returned to the first-aid box and was arranging the things in it when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, usually the tents have a sign on the front flaps so people wouldn't get confused and enter the wrong tent, but I distinctly remember that the men's bathing tent didn't have a sign. No wonder something like that happened. Hmm, better check it out and get a new sign made so similar accidents won't happen again."

But when Robin went back to the men's bathing tent, a large sign was hung in front of it with the words "MEN'S BATHING TENT" written on it. Even if Robin had bad eyesight, she could still spot the huge words even from fifteen feet away.

"Huh? But...there wasn't a sign when I...perhaps somebody made a new one already...? This is certainly strange..."

* * *

よし, S-support will be out soon. Not sure when, though. Depends on my mood.

What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in the review section!


End file.
